Transformers Prime: The Secret Service
by The Space Wizard Storybook
Summary: The world has recovered and new secrets and villains are showing up, unfortunately for the autobots, Kingsman agents are very good at revealing secrets. First try on something like this, it is a crossover, summary isn't the best but I don't want to reveal anything so read to find out, ciao!


In this Jack is 21 and Eggsy is 25, this takes place two years after Kingsman the Secret Service ends.  
I do no own Kingsman the Secret Service or Tranformers Prime, I could only hope to, anyways, on to the story!  
 **Transformers Prime: The Secret Service**

For the past two years after the terror and destruction caused by the star, billionaire, madman, and idealist, Richmond Valentine, the world has recovered, and the Kingsman have as well, with the death of Arthur, a space needed to be filled, a space eventually filled by Bedivere. But with a space needed to be filled new candidates were required to fill the space once held by the agent who now held the position as author, one among them stood out in there training to become a Kingsman agent, he was an exceptional young man, with outstanding marks in strategy, Hand to Hand combat, and weapons handling, and the ability in which to lead. He was an exceptional agent, with many accomplished missions that have saved many, until one mission went a bit wrong.

 **10:20 PM Rocky Mountains, Colorado , United States**

"Merlin are you there" yelled Bedivere! "Yes, yes, hold yer horses I got it" Merlin answered. Once more Merlin worked his magic and the blast door stopped closing in its attempt to cut off Bedivere's escape. Bullets flew past his head as he aimed back, and returned fire with his pistol, taking out 3 of them with head shots and 2 more with shots to the chest. It was getting close, he was almost to the blast doors, only a little farther and he can make his exit, when he spots something that can buy him some more time to escape, a nearby petrol tanker for refueling their vehicles was close to the blast doors. Whipping his arm around, he unloads two shots into the tanker, and holsters his pistol, not stopping to see how many were behind him, as bullets continued to follow behind him, one catching him in the shoulder, throwing him off balance. Still, he goes on, knowing he can't stop as the place would soon detonate, taking him with it if he didn't make it to his exit. Getting closer to the blast door, he takes out his hand grenade and arms it, throwing it at the petrol tanker as he passes, making his way out of the blast doors and in the direction of his escape vehicle. The tanker detonates not long after, blowing out the side of the hanger, and taking several of the people trailing him.

His exit vehicle in site, he goes into a full on sprint towards it as he checks his watch, to check the countdown till detonation. 30 seconds left, throwing the camouflage tarp off from over the powered glider, he looks back over his shoulder and sees what he assumes to be the man in charge of the base not far behind inside what looks like a modified U.S. military humvee, similar to the kinds used in the war against terrorism in Afghanistan, but these look much more armored, and the gun turret looks much more powerful than the standard. Strapping himself in, he starts the engines on the glider as he hears bullets begin to hit near him, presumably the gun turret. Taking his chances he starts to run closer to the edge, as the engines finish starting he throws himself off the edge of the cliff. The wind rushes past his face as he falls further downwards until he brings the glider up to being flying into the mountains towards his FOB for this assignment, bullets occasionally flying near, a few hitting or clipping the glider, but unable to get a bead on him the shooters don't manage to get an hits on him.

"Sir, he got away" the soldier informed. "No he did not" throwing the soldier a small device, which showed a map of the area, with a small dot going through the mountains. "Track him down, we cannot afford to allow anyone with knowledge of what we've been doing get away""yes sir" the soldier replied as he ran off to gather soldiers to hunt down and capture the intruder. "M.E.C.H. will achieve greatness, and no one, anyone, will stand in the way of the new world order" Silas ordered as he looked off in the direction of the intruder.

 **11:40 PM at Bedivere's FOB**

"Yes Arthur, this M.E.C.H. is trying to make itself a superpower, they're trying to specialize in having advanced technology to use in order to take over the world, from the plans I saw while Merlin was remote hacking their database and from what I saw while making my way through their base itself they are well on their way to having some very dangerous weapons" Bedivere explained.

"What do you propose we do Bedivere" Arthur asked, "I believe we should track their movements, and work to dismantle their efforts before they become a threat to the world" Bedivere answered. "For now we will take it under advisement Bedivere, were there any issues during your mission""I got a shot to the shoulder during my exit and there are a few parts of the glider that were hit with some weapons fire but besides that there weren't any problems" Bedivere replyed, rubbing his shoulder, remembering when he got hit when he felt something on his suit. Pulling it off he saw a small chip, putting it in front of his glasses he asked,"Merlin what is this?" Tapping a few times on his pad, using the communications to scan the device he found that the chip was letting out a signal, presumably for tracking. Realizing why Bedivere was hit by a tracking chip he told him, "Bedivere that chip is letting out a signal, they're tracking you" as he finished speaking those words, gunshots began to go off at bedivere's location as he quickly began to shut things down at his end.

"Arthur, Merlin, I'm going dark, back to my home town. Contact me there in a few days if I don't contact you first" Bedivere told them as he cut the connection.

 **A week and a half later: Jasper, Nevada, United States**

'Jasper, Nevada, entertainment capital of the world, what a joke' thought the man as he walked down the dusty, empty streets of the town. "Why I am I here again Merlin" Galahad asked exasperatedly, silently wishing he was anywhere but this this boring place? "Your're here to meet with Bedivere, he dropped off the radar after a mission went wrong, if you remember, he cut contact after saying that he would head to his home town to lay low and contact us in a few days, but it's been more than a week and Arthur wants to know if he made here or not" Merlin answered. "Couldn't you have sent Lancelot or somebody else, why did it have to be me" Galahad asked rudely? Merlin shut off the mike and sighed, rubbing his temples before turning the mike back on and answering "Lancelot is currently tracking the terrorist cell that Bedivere attacked in his mission.""Okay that's fine but what about any of the other agents" he asked, as he noted that he was getting closer to his destination? "They all are currently on different assignments" Merlin answered, passing some of the time going over the footage from Bedivere's mission again, as well as going over the signal from that tracking chip.

Arriving at his destination, the man announced his being there to the people inside by ringing their doorbell. A few moments later a middle aged woman, who was quite attractive in the eyes of Galahad, answered the door. "Hello, who are you, are you a friend of my son" June Darby asked? "Yes ma'am my name is Eggsy Unwin, I work with Jack" Galahad explained, the british accent clear to the woman. "Come in, please it's to hot out to be wearing a suit" as she opened the door more to left him in. "Is he home, we need to talk about some business he was handling" Galahad asked? The woman's eyes narrowed at the mention of her son, "Just a moment please" June asked him as she left him in the living room, probably to check something, or with someone. 'Might as well check Jack's house out while I wait' he thought to himself. It wasn't anything special, while the objects weren't second hand they were obviously well used and worn,'I wonder why Jack doesn't get her someplace better to live, or better products, it's what I did for my mum.

I continued to look around the house while I waited, finding a few pictures of the family from a few years back spaced around, I was inspecting one of the pictures which had a younger Jack when a sound behind me caught my attention. "Hello Galahad" Bedivere spoke, it seemed somewhat rough like he hadn't been using it much. Turning around a got a look at him, Merlin, who had returned his attention back to the glasses cam after hearing Bedivere, got visual confirmation of him as well. He looked a little worse for wear, his black hair looked slightly unkempt, small, dark bags under his eyes, and bandages around his ribs, a few red marks around his body, his body containing more stitches along his arms and I saw what looked like a bullet dressing on the back of his left shoulder.

All in all he looked terrible,"Hello to you too Bedivere, they want to know how you are doing" Galahad told him,"Fine" Bedivere answered taking a pair of glasses from a secret compartment in the coffee table. Placing them on his head Bedivere was met with the sight of several other agents, including Lancelot, Merlin, and Arthur. "Hello Bedivere" Arthur spoke,"Give us a report of what happened after you cut communications with us during your last mission". Sighing, bedivere began to tell them his tale, from cutting comms, and grabbing his gear, to fighting his way out of the mountains, hiding from the patrols in the area and eventually fighting his way out, to making his way here through a series of 'borrowed cars' then eventually arriving here last week, and how he'd been recovering under his mother's care, whom was to scared of the questions they would have to answer to take him to a hospital.

Finishing his tale, Bedivere took a moment to rest, as he had pushed himself to finish the story with having to stop himself to rest. "Thank you Bedivere for that report, now about your mission, you were investigating a recently established terrorist cell, what is your evaluation on them, and do note, the Lancelot has taken over the tracking of the cell in your absence, so she will be able to bring you back up to date when the time comes, so, your evaluation of the cell" Arthur asked? "There a new cell, with a decent enough amount of manpower to compare to a small private army, they seem to consist of disgraced U.S. soldiers, or those who have practically been used and forgotten by the government, they specialize in advanced technology as a means of establishing a new world order as they call it, but it sounds like their leader wants to establish a global dictatorship" Bedivere spoke calmly, as if he was reading a definition from the dictionary.

"From what I saw before I got out was that they were developing new high powered weaponry, as well as other different pieces of military equipment that I didn't get a good look at but if you go through my footage you might be able to better figure out what they were, there were also plans for weapons and attacks which Merlin got during his hack, anything else you might wanna look at will be in my footage" Bedivere finished, looking around at the other agents, as if asking them if they wanted to ask anything else.

"Thank you bedivere for your report, we are at a crossroads, this new terrorist cell has the potential to be a major problem in the future, and we have the chance now to take them down before they get to far for us to stop alone, Bedivere""Yes Arthur,""I'm assigning you, and Lancelot to work together to take down this group known as M.E.C.H., do you believe you are up to the challenge" Arthur asked? Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Bedivere sat up straighter,"So we are to take down M.E.C.H,""Yes, yes you are""then yes, I am most definitely up to the challenge" Bedivere answered. "Good, we will send you the things you'll need, full kit, and I imagine you will need a new suit as well""Yes yes I will, my last one has a few tears in it" Bedivere returned. "Hmm, well, for now take the time to recover but as soon as you are able you are to bring the fight to M.E.C.H. along with Lancelot, is that understood""yes Arthur, I understand""good, you should get what you need in a few days at most, until then keep in touch with Lancelot, dismissed" Arthur ended. Taking off my glasses I look back at Galahad, who seemed to be taking his leave, "and where are you going" Bedivere asked?Opening the door Galahad stopped, and looked back at Bedivere,"Back to London, have some things I need to check up on,""your mum,""yeah, get better""thanks" Bedivere replied as Galahad finished leaving and closed the door.

"Great, now what, I'm basically stuck here till I'm fully healed and mum won't let my out of her sight" Bedivere said with a small sigh,"this is going to be a very boring stay." Unfortunately for him, he would be dead wrong, as there was more to Jasper than meets the eye, and he was going to have to deal with more than just terrorists, but an ancient alien war whose battlegrounds had made there way to his planet, but he didn't know that yet, but for now Jackson Darby was content with just resting, taking his recovery time as a small vacation, he wasn't gonna ruin it worrying about anything.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE: TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Okay so this is going to be my first try at something like this, I hope I can do a good job and not disappoint anyone, feedback would be awesome, please review, anyways, hope to have the next one out soon, ciao!


End file.
